


If You Can't Decide, Don't.

by BrashIntellect



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrashIntellect/pseuds/BrashIntellect
Summary: (Y/N) must choose between the two men that have her heart, but what if she can't?[[Stiles/Reader/Derek]]





	If You Can't Decide, Don't.

**Author's Note:**

> [[This was going to be a one shot, but it somehow turned into a short mutli-chapter. Stay Tuned.]]

As (y/n) took steps into the loft she saw that Derek and Stiles were there together, awaiting her arrival. To her surprise, the two weren't bickering and arguing like they normally would. After being away for a month (y/n) thought she would have a decision made. She figured she would at least know what to say when she saw them, but the opposite occurred. How was she supposed to choose? They each had their own strengths and weaknesses, their own uniqueness. This was going to be the hardest choice of her life. 

Derek Hale or Stiles Stilinski?

With Stiles being closest, (y/n) wrapped her arms around him first and held him tightly. She felt his slender arms embrace her in return, then gave her a soft kiss to her cheek. "Missed you."

"I missed you, too." she pulled away to look into his eyes. 

Their eyes locked for a long moment. She could feel the familiar flutter in the pit of her chest as she fought the urge to kiss him in front of Derek. 

Her attention shifted toward the quiet wolf as he watched their interaction. She made her way toward him next and leaned in to press a kiss to his neatly bearded cheek. He wrapped strong arms around her, pulling her into a warm hold as he softly scented her neck. Gradually she ran her hands up his muscular arms and closed her eyes, enjoying their closeness. There wasn't a need for words during his moment of sensual scenting. It was more than words could offer. 

Stiles grew impatient, almost a little jealous even, and cleared his throat which caused the moment to end. (Y/n) pulled away from Derek, then took a couple steps back to make sure she had full view of them both. As her nerves began to elevate, she swallowed hard, "I had some time to think about things while I was away and I did. I figured I would come back here and know exactly what to do, but the truth is...I have no idea what to do." she sighed. "This is so hard for me. I love you both and I don't want to let either of you go. I know that its selfish of me, but I can't help the way I feel."

A heavy silence filled the room for a beat, until Stiles broke it like clockwork. "Seriously?"

"Shut up and just let her finish." Derek glared.

(Y/n) inhaled deeply as her heart began to pound harder in her chest, she could practically hear it in her ears. "I...I have to choose you both."

Stiles threw his arms up in the air and turned his back as Derek shook his head, then rubbed a hand down his face. Truthfully, (y/n) expected a bit more of a reaction out of them which is why it led to some confusion on her part. Stiles placed his hands on his hips and turned around, heavily exhaling a breath before looking over at Derek.

"We figured this would happen, (y/n). The wolf replied. "We discussed the possibility while you were gone."

"We knew you'd have a hard time trying to decide, so we agreed that if you couldn't..." Stiles glanced over at Derek with an annoyed look, "we'd suck it up and split our time with you to make this work... We don't want to let you go either."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had to be a dream to not only have them be on the same page about something, but for them to come to an agreement without a mediator present. "You two...really came to this decision yourselves? And you're sure?"

"Yes." Derek glanced over at Stiles, then her again. "It may not be the ideal situation either of us want to be in, but if it means having you we'll do whatever it takes."

The slender one nodded in agreement. 

All (y/n) could do was look from one of the men she loved, to the other, still in disbelief. It wasn't a secret that they weren't too fond of each other, but for them to come to this decision together truly made her heart swell. (Y/n) didn't deserve any of this, it was too much to ask of them, but she was more than grateful. 

"If you're both sure about this, I'm confident that we can come up with some sort of schedule that will work for us." 

"I'm glad you said that becauuusse," Stiles pulled out a folded piece of a paper from his pocket to hand over to her, "I came up with something that may work."

Derek stood there with arms crossed and he rolled his eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes like that and one day they'll get stuck, bitter wolf."

"Stiles." (y/n) stated with warning. 

She went to take the folded paper from his hand when Derek intercepted and snatched it. When he opened up the paper, his eyes scanned it only to look up with a irritation painted on his features. "What the hell is this?"

"That is a schedule that you so rudely took from me." Stiles stated plainly. 

"You put my name down on Sunday's only." 

"Yeah. Four Sunday's. In a row."

Derek narrowed his eyes, "You know what I think will work?" A split second later he tore the paper into pieces. 

(Y/n) could see Derek's movements before he could makes them which caused her to step in between the pair. If she didn't, Stiles would have, most likely, choked on said pieces of paper as Derek shoved them down his throat. 

She released a breath and shook her head, "I will come up with something that will work, for all of us. When I do we will sit and discuss it, then go from there. Okay?"

Her gaze switched between them, waiting for them to agree. Once both of them nodded their head, (y/n) softly smiled and turned to face Derek, first. She stood tall and leaned in, pressing a slow kiss to his lips. "You can't let him get under your skin. You know he's just messing with you to get a reaction."

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed, but was ignored. 

"I know." Derek sighed, then glared toward him. "I'm working on it."

She shifted her attention to Stiles and shook her head. The attempt was made not to smile, but she couldn't help herself. "You need to stop trying to get him worked up."

"It's too easy. Have you met him?"

"I mean it." she leaned in to whisper the next part in his ear, "Mieczyslaw."

Stiles' eyes widened and he pulled away swiftly. "Hey! Hey! Not around wolf ears, (y/n)!"

Derek arched a brow with a half smirk on his face, "Mieczyslaw?"

"Shut up." Stiles pointed at the wolf.

(Y/n) cupped his face and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. His arms may have flailed momentarily as he was being pulled in, but they promptly wrapped around her and pulled her close. When she pulled away there was a smile on her face, then she lightly bit her lip.

"I hate to do this, but I need to get going. I still have some unpacking to do and a schedule to make."

She leaned in and pecked Stiles' lips one more time, then reached out for Derek. At first, he was hesitant, but approached them and pecked her lips. He was a bit too close to Stiles for his liking, but he was going to have to get use to it if they were to make this thing work. "It's fine. Go do what you have to do. We'll be around."

"Yeah. What Derek said."

She had to step away or else there was no way she would leave. Not like she wanted to anyway, but things had to be done. (Y/n) blew out a heavy breath and couldn't help the grin on her face as her cheeks flushed with warmth. "I'll see you guys later."

Stiles held up a hand as a wave as Derek nodded his head.

When she exited the loft, Derek listened to make sure she was far enough, then the two that remained glanced at each other, almost with a glare. 

"Why the hell can't you just walk away, Derek?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Because I have more to offer her, that's why."

Derek scoffed, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I really think so!' 

"Keep that confidence, Stiles. It'll help you move on."

"Dude, you are a werewolf. She's human. How do you think that's gonna end, genius? Hm?"

Derek fell silent and clenched down on his jaw as history began to flash back in his thoughts. He had to remind himself that things were different, he was different. "It's not going to end because I'm not letting her go. And clearly, you're not letting her go either. So deal with it or get the fuck out." 

Stiles began storming off toward the door until he came to an abrupt stop. He turned to face Derek's direction again, "You could go out there and have anyone you want. People will be lined up around the block to have a piece of your furry ass. Why go after (y/n)?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Stiles."

"Oh, but I think you do." he approached with a fast pace.

Derek didn't allow him to invade his personal space. Instead, he swiftly grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and slammed him onto the ground, firmly keeping him there where he wanted him. "Really? You still think so?"

"No-- I think-- we're good." he struggled to say with Derek's knee pressed against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> [[If you like my stuff, let me know. It helps me figure out what ships and fandoms to focus on.]]


End file.
